


Stressful Days

by glaucous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, MJ just wants fries, Ned is a good friend, Sad Peter, School, Spideypool - Freeform, Stress, Tired Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaucous/pseuds/glaucous
Summary: Peter is stressed.He just wants Wade.





	Stressful Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucygeraghtyxo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lucygeraghtyxo).

> Lucy’s idea, I just wrote it! Hope you like this spideypool fluff!

Peter stared at the text message on his phone.

”Got a test coming up, can’t come this weekend, I love u” 

_Great.___

_ _Peter closed his eyes and sighed. Being a senior was stressful, with midterms coming up and having to deal with ap classes. Seeing Wade would have made him feel _so_ much better, but now their plans have been cancelled.___ _

_ _ _ _“My weekend is ruined.” Peter mumbled under his breath, falling back on to his bed. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _————_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Hey, Peter, you seem off?” Ned said with concern. Peter shook his head and smiled at him._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m just stressed, don’t worry man.” Peter promised. Ned furrowed his eyebrows. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You know I could just ask MJ, she can see right through your lies dude.” Ned said seriously. Peter rolled his eyes and continued walking to AP Chemistry._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _—————_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _Finally!___ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Peter thought to himself, dropping his bag on the floor and kicking back on to his bed, not bothering to kick his shoes off. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Today, school (like every other day) was super stressful. Peter has to endure teachers pressuring him to get good grades and to revise constantly because he’s a _high achiever.____ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter just wanted to see Wade. To hug him and kiss him and watch cheesy romcoms with him as they wait for their homemade cookies to bake in the oven._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Wade was his rock, he has been since Peter’s sophomore year._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Wade was what he needed the most right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _————_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Peter, seriously, what’s wrong?” MJ groaned, “You’re really messing up my vibe.” Ned hit her shoulder quickly. “Ow! Sorry?” MJ rolled her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Dude, you know you can tell us what’s going on, right?” Ned pleaded, staring at Peter with warm, friendly eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter sighed. “I’m just stressed. AP classes are stressful.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Preach!” MJ grinned, picking up a fry from her plate. Ned glared at MJ and hit the fry out of her hand. “Dude! You’re such an idiot.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter shook his head and picked at his own fries._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I don’t think that’s all, Peter.”Ned raised his eyebrows knowingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter sighed again. “Wade can’t come over this weekends because of a test.” Ned furrowed his eyebrows at this. “Stupid college..” Peter added under his breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Is that all? You miss Wade?” Ned asked softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I guess.. I guess I’m just stressed and he really helps me calm down, y’know? I don’t know... it’s just better with him around.” Peter explained, a look of frustration settling in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _MJ scoffed and chuckled softly. “That’s kinda gay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“No shit.” Peter growled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Ned rolled his eyes and ate a fry before speaking. “He just has to do a test, Peter. He’s like, 4 hours away, he probably just as stressed about school as you are and thinks he needs extra revision.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter nods solemnly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _—————_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter stared at himself in the mirror. His under eyes were dark. School was exhausting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He thought about cuddling up to Wade in his bed and listening to his heartbeat as they drifting off to sleep on top of his bed covers, so there was nothing except body warmth to keep them at the right temperature through the night. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He thought about Wade’s arms wrapped around him and his soft snores._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter sat down on his bed and reached for his phone. He was going to call Wade._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _— — — —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Hey!” A warm voice, a smooth voice, a calming voice. Wade’s voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Hey, Wade.” Peter smiled softly as he laid back on his bed absentmindedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“God, Peter I’ve missed your voice.” Wade said. Peter could hear his smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I’ve missed yours too, Wade.” Peter’s smile grew and his eyes shined. He really has missed his voice. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“So, how’s school?” Wade asked gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “Stressful. Very stressful. It sucks without you. AP classes give me a headache, midterms are coming up so I’m really feeling the pressure to get outstanding grades, and I just really want to hug you right now.” Peter squeezed his eyes shut to prevent tears falling down his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Babe... everything’s gonna be ok, I promise. Like I said, I can’t come to Queens this weekend, but I promise I’ll come next weekend!” Wade said cheerfully, “ You know I love you so much, right? Don’t be upset over school, you’re like, the smartest person I know. You’re gonna do just fine.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter chuckled quietly and sat up on his bed, leaning against his headboard. “I love you, Wade. Thanks for helping me out.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“That’s what I’m here for, baby. Keep working hard but not too hard, ok? I gotta revise, I’ll message you later.” Wade said softly. Peter nodded even though Wade couldn’t see him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Ok, bye Wade.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Bye baby cakes!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _— — — — —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The call ended, and Peter looked in to the mirror. That’s when he started crying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _——————_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter woke up on Saturday morning to loud knocking on his window. He sat up and looked over to find out what was making the noise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _There, on the other side of the window, was Wade._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Wade Wilson was perched on the fire escape outside of his bedroom window, waving at him gleefully. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter’s eyes widened as he scurried over and opened the window to let his boyfriend in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Why didn’t you knock on the door?” Peter whisper shouted as Wade climbed in with a big grin on his face, “and why are you here? I thought you had a test?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Wade smiled down at him and cupped his face in his hands. “I tried the front door, no answer, so naturally I came to the fire escape.” Peter rolled his eyes playfully at him and raised his hands to grab Wade’s wrists gently. “And I’m here because I wanted to surprise you! I figured one or two days break from revising won’t do me any harm... and if it does, I don’t care, as long as I’m with you.” Wade explained quietly. Peter’s eyes softened as he leaned forward on his tip toes and connected their lips gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _When they pulled away, Wade spoke. “You up for watching some shitty rom com and making cookies later?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter grinned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
